toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mard Griever
Mard Griever (マルドグリーヴァ Marudo Gurīva) is a powerful Chef of the current generation, and the combo of the Bishokuya Zoku. Appearance Mard is shown to be a tall, well-shaped man with white tonned skin. His height reaches 6 feet and 2 inches while his weight is that of incredible 200 lbs. His face is shown to possess a rather triangle shape, almost ending in a pointy chin, one of his charms as according to many of his fangirls. His hair grows in a really odd manner, sort of like horns, upwards to the right and to the left, its full color being a lively yellow. Additionally, his hair is shown to be quite spiky. Much to the happiness of his fangirls, Mard's eyes possess a beautiful blue tone. Mard's body is quite well developed, mainly due to the harsh training he received for Bishokuya and also for Chef. For reasons yet unknown, people have seen little scars through the entirety of Mard's body, though sometime later they may disappear and give place to new ones. He is shown to have bulky arms, torso, legs and even neck, supposedly the result of having a full work-out training. Similar to his handsome face, his fan girls notice his body quite a lot, specially when his clothes are torn out. For clothes, Mard is shown wearing quite the simple set, using one that fits him much. Basically, said set of clothes is composed of a really dark and tight shirt with full sleeves, seemingly giving a spotlight to his well shaped body. Loose yet somehow tight white pants that are held up by a strong black ribbon, which is supposed to take the place of a common belt. Mard's shoes are also simple, being black dress shoes, which are open in the instep's area. Personality Relationships History Nothing much is actually known about Mard's past, as a kid specifically. The fact he has never talked about it, or even that there is no childhood friend of him, leave it unclear what kind of past Mard had. According to himself, he has not shared his past with many people but only with a few, a notable one being his partner Zoku. In contrast, Zoku had shared his own backstory with the spiky haired. Mard first appeared in the Heavy Lodge's Bar while looking for something to do, in fact, Mard had just been trying to start a career in order to have fun, hunt and gain some money. Initially, he was trying to be a Bishokuya and had just went to the right place. Once there, Mard drank quite a lot as well as ate, sharing even some words with a blond stranger sitting at his side on the balcony, they talking about how it was difficult getting a job. However seeing how his desire didn't come to fruition, no client showed any hint or interest in him at all, ledding Mard to sigh bored and defeated as he got up and proceeded to leave the bar. Before he succeeded with his exit, a confident Bishokuya quickly looked around and could only keep his laugh inside his mouth. That man had took a glance at Mard's head and noticeably his odd blond hair. The Hunter found it to have a pretty odd shape, Mard had decided to use the bathroom before leaving and the other Bishokuya just took it as a chance to laugh at their table. Even after much time, they were still talking about it, but it was when one of the Bishokuya raised his fist up, saying that Mard was too weird looking. Afterwards he would only notice the blond behind him while holding his fist. Not necessarily amused, Mard told the table group to keep their mouths shut whenever they thought about bashing him. They didn't give a shit about his words though, beginning to taunt him even more to the point where they threw some booze at the blond, who using his quick reflexes dodged the bottle that would land on the glasses guy of before. The latter would get annoyed very quick, thinking that it was Mard who thre the half-filled flask at him. The odd haired would then get annoyed at the glasses guy because he was annoyed at Mard, they would begin to argue crazily, both half drunk during the proccess. The man, who had the name of Zoku, picked up that same bottle and threw it with amazing speed at Mard who would only dodge again. The flask continued to fly through the bar and eventually hit a man from another group of Bishokuyas, obviously annoyed the man would get up and ask whoever did that would pay the price. Mard screamed back at him, annoyed at the man's shouts, while also mistakingly stepping on someone's foot, the latter screaming in agony and getting up to punch Mard's face. The blonde was sent flying and hit another person that would complain about it. What had begun right there and then was a typical bar fight. Chairs and tables being thrown through the place, regular comedic brawls between amateurs and even some other people cheering on the background. Supposedly after nearly four hours of brawling inside the tarven, the fight was already over, everyone beaten quite much while laying on the ground or even at the top of many tables. Synopsis Full Course Menu Equipment Powers & Abilities Chef Skills Battle Techniques Quote Trivia *He is based off of Garou from the OnePunch-Man Series. *According to an Interviewer: **His special skill is his smoothness. **Mard's signature technique is **His hobby is doing crazy things with Zoku. **His most known routine is cooking. **Mard has no favorite food. **His charm is his hair style. **Mard desires to fight no one in particular. **Mard is good with both hands. **He has a complex about people mistaking him for a simple cook. **The people Mard respects the most are Bryce Vinegate and Ana Luce. **Mard doesn't with to be enemies with Damon D. Draco. *The word Mard is used to describe whiny or coward people, while Griever comes from the act of grieving. This is quite ironic given this character's personality. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Combo